Sweden
| anthem= "Du gamla, Du fria"| motto= "För Sverige i tiden" (For Sweden - With the Times) | president= Jock Cranley| party name= Nationalgardet| | language= Swedish, English| population= 570 | capital= Östersund| | currency= Swedish Krona (SEK)|| gdp= | inflation= | minimum salary=0.1 SEK| average salary= 40 SEK | unemployment rate= | monthly exports=| monthly imports=| | conquered countries= | territories= 9 | soldiers= | average strength= | last update= February 27, 2014 }} Sweden (Swedish: '''Sverige' German: Schweden Polish: Szwecja Latin: Suécia)'' lies in the northern and central parts of Europe, and is one of two countries originating from the Scandinavian Peninsula. The capital, Stockholm, is situated on the eastern coast of central Sweden and is a part of the region Svealand. Sweden borders Norway, Denmark, United Kingdom, Finland, Lithuania and Germany. The main language in Sweden is Swedish, but most citizens of Sweden are very good at English and have no problems communicating with other citizens of Erepublik. In fact, more and more newspapers have decided to switch to English to increase their group of readers. Until August 2011, Sweden was in a union with Denmark called the Homonavian Union (Homonavia). It's now a part of the Asgard alliance. Society History of Sweden :Main article: History of Sweden Geography Sweden consists of 8 original regions, one of which is currently (with Swedish consent) being held by Norway in exchange for the oil in Trondelag. Regions of Sweden Population The population of Sweden was very small until mid-December 2007 when lots and lots of members from the Swedish ultra-liberal forum Flashback https://www.flashback.info/discovered the game and started playing, since then the population boomed and increased with 500+ citizens every month (until May 2008) with a staggering 744 new citizens between January and February. Due to this, Sweden became the first super power in eRepublik. However, a few months later, in September 2008, Sweden dropped off the top 5 population chart. After that the population continued to dwindle and after the V2 catastrophe, Sweden have had as low as 1500 citizens, currently weighing in at ~1100 (but decreasing again) http://www.erepublik.com/en/country/Sweden. Communication Forums: * URL: eRepublik.se Chat: * IRC Channels: #eSweden Graveyard :Main article: Graveyard of Sweden As Sweden is an old nation and was once one of the largest in The New World. It's only natural that some of the oldest citizens have died, and due to this it now exists a small graveyard with honorary mentions of players who have been greatly missed by others. Economy Trade Embargo Taxes The following table shows the tax structure of Sweden. For a more updated list, look here. Media Newspapers Here's a list of the top 5 newspapers in Sweden. Last update: 28 February, 2015 ''See: Category:Media of Sweden Politics In the beginning... November 2007 The first Swedish Party ever was Samlokaliseringspartiet that came to life in the late november, the party leader Landie won a landslide victory being the only presidential candidate on December 1st and thus became Sweden's first president. The party today is inactive. December 2007 At the same date a new party saw the light of day namely Militantsocialistiska Arbetarpartiet which still today is a party to recognize with almost 10% of the votes in the latest election. MSAP is the third largest party in Sweden, with the current leader The Herminator. Soon after on December 2:nd Högerpartiet (later Piratpartiet) was formed taking the name from a small party in real life Sweden, today the party is Sweden's third largest party in congress with the leader Kapus at the helm. Only a few days before Christmas, Sweden got a third party which would take the country by surprise. On December 20 the Flashback Sweden party was formed and although they had a rocky start with a party leader that was not interested in his position, the party finally voted in Carradine which in January took place as Sweden's second president in an unprecedented share of the peoples votes. Right before the end of the year the party Det Nya Sverige was formed and it is today Sweden's fourth largest party. TemplarPaladin became the first party president. Several smaller parties was also formed in December such as: AnarkoKapitalistisk Front, Grogg, Ultraliberal Front, Sverige i Första Ledet, Akt!va and Ny Framtid. January 2008 Since Flashback Sweden won the presidential election in Sweden, not many parties have been formed, most of the old ones have changed their names. January 2009 FBS still has the majority of the congress seats and have done so since the first of january 2008. But some things have happened over the latest year. Democrats of New Sweden and LGS have joined forces. Arbetarepartiet MSAP have lost a huge amount of important politicians and also DNS. FBS keeps going strong even if they to have lost some politicians, the difference is that they have gained new, not run on old blood. February 2009' In February a new party were formed in Sweden: FRONT. FRONT was formed by icehacker from the old party Purjolök Ops. Front won 33.33% of the congress election and was 2 votes from winning the president elections from FBS. September 2009 MSAP is now defunct and has been transformed into the new party Folket Presidential History A list of the Swedish Presidents Parties A list of the current parties in Sweden. Congress The congress is built around 2 parts: #"Regeringen" (The Government) #"Riksdagen" (The Congress) The Congress has 19 Members, from the 5 biggest Parties. The Government In the Government there may be some people who are not congressmen, but still have access to the most secret places in http://www.erepublik.se 34 members on Erepublik.se have access to this part. Most of the decisions are made here, but only congressmen have the right to vote. The President of Sweden chooses who will have access, unless you are a congressman. Current Swedish government Swedish Embassy and Ambassadors Swedish embassy is seen as an extension to the Swedish Ministry of Foreign Affairs and all diplomats, consuls and all ambassadors from the country answers and reports to the Swedish Minister of foreign affairs. For more information and list of ambassadors see Embassy of Sweden. Military :Main article: Swedish Military Currently, Sweden still stands as one of the greatest military powers in eRepublik with an average strength of 5.13. The armed forces of Sweden fall under the administration of Minister of Defence Wolf Heinrich von Helldorf and Supreme Commander, Enenra. Under this administration, the forces are divided into two elements – TSM-Hugin and TSM-Munin (named after the norse god Odin's ravens). The operational responsibility is delegated to a group of experienced and active Commanders. The Swedish Military and its newspaper Försvaret is the formal way of public orders and information to the public. Alliance :Main article: Asgard Sweden has Mutual Protection Pacts with the following nation(s): Current Wars Sweden is currently at war with: * (see ABC-Asgard war) Military History :See also: ATLANTIS The Öresund War or Sweden-Denmark War The Öresund War broke out April 21, 2008 when Swedish tanks rolled into Hovedstaden, and ended April 23, 2008. The war was spurred on by the Danish President Grev Per who insulted the Swedish people by calling them Homo-swedes, which they thought was a kind of ape. Critics in Sweden took this act as a way to provoke a full scale assault on Danish soil, to make the International Brigades arm themselves and send aid to Denmark. Though, this plan failed and the Swedish army marched into Vejle only one day after the attack at the capital. On the third day of the war, the Danish forces surrendered and Sweden declared the annexation of Denmark. Sweden-Germany War Sweden attacked Germany May 1, 2008 and the war ended May 20, 2008, Sweden won. Germany was later given back some of their land in exchange of agreeing to these terms. *Sweden and Germany shall have peace and the regions of Brandenburg, Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania and Saxony-Anhalt shall once again be 'German'. *Sweden and Germany is to have a MPP *Germany shall not have an MPP with any other country but Sweden *Sweden and Germany shall have an NAP *Sweden and Germany shall have a trade agreement with a 0% Trading Tax *Germany is to pay Sweden a total sum of 500 gold over a period of 4 weeks; 125 gold per week, starting this week. Swedish soldiers advancing towards Berlin. Second Sweden-Germany War The second war against Germany was caused by Germany breaking the contract they had with Sweden. The war broke out July 18, 2008 and ended with Sweden winning the war on July 28, 2008. Third Sweden-Germany War The Third Sweden-Germany War began on May 18, 2009 a declaration of war by Swedish president Kalle Holm on Germany. During the swedish presidential elections of May, KalleHolm promised a war with Sweden to get revenge for Operation Burning Spirit. KalleHolm was then voted Swedish president on may 5th 2009. For weeks rumors went around about a war between Sweden and Germany, however these were not taken serious. Then on May the 17th Sweden declared war on Germany and immidiately attacked Mecklenburg-Western Pomerania on the 18th of May. Sweden retreated just 20 minutes into the fight. Migration and New Players Sweden is a world leading country within the migration and education sector. eSweden has several organisations working hard to increase the population of the country and as well help new players with questions and as well teach them how to play erepublik. The migration and education sector is still under development and it's clear that eSweden cares for new players. Organisations and Projects within the sector Official Organisations: Migrationsverket, Utbildningsverket, Mentor Sverige Projects: Atlantis Migration, Lärlingsprogrammet, Återvinningspolicy Others: The Helping Hand, Svea Charity =External Links= *Sweden in Erepublik *Sweden´s Forum Category:Sweden